Hyperness
by Winters Child Fallen Angel
Summary: Yusuke's half-sober mom makes breakfast for the YYH gang...it's madness. CHAP. 2 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

I love Bevis and Butthead and Yu Yu Hakusho...sadly I own...NONE OF THEM...  
  
My Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction... MEOW!  
  
I love Hiei!!  
  
Chapter 1: Oh My God...  
  
Everyone was at Yusuke's house the night before and they had a movie fest... the soap fights, drawing on people, popcorn throwing and all. They crashed at his house and when they woke up in the morning they all got in the kitchen to see what Atsuko had cooked. There was tea, oj, eggs, bacon, sausage, and ham. Atsuko was semi sober so the food was good. As for the drinks however. Atsuko loaded the tea with SUGAR and vodka. Oh my God... Kurama being half human could handle it, but Yukina, Hiei, and Botan however.... Anyway, they all finished breakfast and were heading out on the bikes. Yusuke drove and Kurama and Hiei jumped on in time, they left stupid, uh I mean Kuwabara behind. Hiei was yelling at Yusuke to floor it and ditch him. Anyway, Yukina drove the other bike, Botan and Shizuru made it on but Kayko was left behind.Kayko and Kuwabara had to drive the slow bike. By the time they got to the mall the effects of the sugar had started kicking in for Hiei and Yukina. Nobody could tell that it was hitting Botan though because she is always hyper.  
  
Hiei and Yukina were twitching really bad. Then they went berserk and foam started coming out of their mouths. They dropped their bags and ran around with their shirts halfway on their heads and started screaming "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!?!?!!? SWEET SNOW SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!!!" Botan later joined the crazy rampage. Botan flew threw windows on her oar trying to get more sugar, Hiei and Yukina were braking everything. They all found a bar...oh god... Yukina and Botan were at the dessert isles jumping on tables and eating other peoples sugary goodies. Hiei on the other hand found had found himself what we call a keg. He didn't know what in the seven hells it was but it was good. Yusuke and Kurama were attempting to find them when they looked to their right and saw people flooding out of the doors like they were under attack or something. "Oh no, what are they doing?!" Kurama and Yusuke yelled. They walked through the doors and screamed at the three hyper culprits.They all looked at them bug eyed, and Botan slammed herself through the wall and out of the mall. Yukina and Hiei jumped out of the window.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke gave up their search and went back to Yusuke's house. Yusuke fell asleep and Kurama was bored so he turned on tv. Yukina and Botan were causing big time trouble at a Ladies Bar. 'It seems that they are starting fights with everyone there! I have to do something!' Kurama thought. The only way he could get in there is to...aw man this is just wrong!!! He flipped the channel and saw Hiei throwing people out of stores. "YUSUKE!!!" Kurama yelled, "GO STOP HIEI AND I'LL GET THE GIRLS!" With that all said Kurama ran into Atsuko's room and put one of her dresses on and some make-up. He drove Atsuko's crappy car and went to the bar.  
  
okay!! chapter 1 is done!  
  
please review!!!  
  
I know this story sucks but please be nice  
  
Sango Jaganshi 


	2. Kurama!

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!!!! I appreciate them a lot!!!!  
  
okay... disclaimer is on chapter 1  
  
I LOVE HIEI!  
  
((okay on with the story))  
  
Chapter 2: Kurama?!!?  
  
Kurama was at the ladies bar and he saw how much chaos two hyper girls can accomplish. I know Yukina seems like a sweet gentle person but you have never seen her hyper! Her and Botan were beating the crap out of everyone! Kurama walked up to the entrance of the bar. There were a bunch of guys trying to get in. These two guys saw Kurama and instantly started hitting on 'him'. Kurama was so pissed he punched both of them out. He went into the bar and knocked Yukina and Botan out. He took them back into Yusuke's apartment. Kurama noticed Yusuke wasn't back yet so he put his normal clothes on and ran to where Hiei was throwing people out of the buildings. Hiei had Yusuke by his neck trying to throw him off the building. Yusuke knocked his hand away and before he could get Hiei he did a backflip off the building and landed next to Kurama. He looked at Kurama and telepathically told him that while he was fighting Yusuke he was back to normal. He only wanted to beat the hell out of Yusuke. Hiei then disappeared into the darkness. Kurama went up to see Yusuke still dazed and confused on the ground.  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
Hiei was up in his tree sleeping off the sugar rush. Yukina and Botan were up and about like nothing ever happened. All of a sudden the cops bursted through the doors. Holy crap! It was the fricken SWAT Team. They grabbed Botan and Yukina. Just before they could throw them in the back of the truck Hiei appeared right in front of him. Hiei looked at his twin sister on the verge of crying and then to the ferry girl looking like a deer in the headlights. He punched the guys holding them captive. Yusuke yelled for him to stop but by the time he did, everyone from the SWAT Team had been knocked out. Yusuke and Kurama sweatdropped. Now they had to go to Spirit World and ask Koenma to erase people's memories so they wouldn't be bombarded with cops.  
  
OKAY!   
  
chapter 2 is done!  
  
I hope you guys liked it!!  
  
review please! no flames... I hate those  
  
love ya!  
  
Sango Jaganshi 


End file.
